Glenn and Daryl's ultimate playlist
by Eden24
Summary: Basically, i'm gonna put my iPod on shuffle and write oneshots for each song that comes up. Glenn x Daryl for all my fellow shippers out there! SOME AU!
1. Maggie doesn't Know

**SCOTTY**** DO****ESN'T KNOW - LUSTRA**

I sighed and dropped myself into a spot beside Rick, the ex-cop paying no attention to me as he sat sharing jokes with T-Dog, a smiling Lori snuggled comfortably into his side. I should have been happy just like the rest of the survivors that sat around the bar's table. Andrea, Carol, Glenn…_maggie._

I had to physically stop myself from sneering at the name, frame tensing when I saw her hand slide over Glenn's thigh.

I bit my tongue, tasting blood.

It was weird, the thing Glenn and I had. Starting way before we even got to the Greene farm all those years ago. But I was Daryl fucking Dixon. I didn't do relationships. I didn't do love. So I did what every good Dixon son always did. I pushed him away and hid like a coward. Nothing that it worked for very long. Still, it didn't stop Maggie from digging her talons into Glenn the second I had my back turned.

I could see Glenn smile at me from the corner of my eye, his hand sliding down sneakily between our chairs to grasp my hand under the table. Not that maggie noticed. Not that maggie ever noticed.

I felt my lips twitch up for a moment, winking at glenn before gluing my eyes back to the stage where Beth was attempting a rendition of some pop song from long before the breakout. Not that there had been much music since.

I clapped along with the group – shifting in my seat as I felt the ghost of a cool hand at the back of my shirt, fingertips brushing barely there under the hem…

"Dixon!" T-dog shouted, making me jump almost 15 ft in the air. I could see glenn smirk from the corner of my eye. Cheeky bastard.

"Your turn my friend" t-dog teased, grabbing the microphone Beth from only to lob it my direction.

"I don't think so, just-nah-i-" I stuttered out, rick smiling at he patted my back.

"Come on Daryl, everyone's gonna get roped into it eventually." He smiled nodding up to the stage. My eyes unconsciously moved to glenn as I stood up, small smirk reaching my lips and I could see him pale slightly. He knew that look.

"alright, here's one that just happened to pop in my head" I smirked, thankful that for once Carl wasn't around. "although I may have changed it some. This one's for you baby"

All at once I could see Glenn pale even more, the group look around for my 'baby,' Maggie shift in her seat, watching glens reactions like a hawk and Carol smirk and eyes flickering to glenn – damn that woman was way too perceptive. I snorted and turned, sharing a few words with the band as some of them laughed, others just frowning but nodding anyway as the song started.

"_Maggie doesn't know,_

_that Glenn and me do it in my truck every Sunday._

_he tells her he's in church but he doesn't go,_

_Still he's on his knees_

_And Maggie doesn't know._

_Oh, Maggie doesn't know._

_So don't tell Maggie!_

_Maggie doesn't know_"

I tried not to chuckle at Maggie's open mouth and Glenn as he shifted in his seat. I knew better than to think that he didn't remember that afternoon. Strangely enough I barely contained the out-right laughter as I caught Andrea and Carol's victorious smirks sent Maggie's way. I knew the group was never very fond of Maggie, keeping her round during the breakout for more skill that her dad and she had then anything but I wasn't dumb enough not to notice the tension between her and Carol and Andrea. I just never imagined it would have anything to do with Glenn and me. I mentally reminded myself to hug the two women later.

_"I can't believe she's so trusting,_

_While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Glenn has got her on the phone and he's trying not to moan._

_It's a three way call and she knows nothing. NOTHING!_"

I could hear T-Dog call out "That's my boys!" as Glenn smiled, standing up to join me on stage. I ignored the part of me that said t-dog had clearly had way too much to drink, basking in the outraged and shocked expression on maggie's face as glenn reached my side. I couldn't stop the smile that broke onto my face, glenn sliding his worn and favourite baseball cap onto my head as I wrapped an arm around him middle, holding him to me as I continued to sing.

"_The parking lot, why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top._

_Her front lawn, in the snow, laughing so hard_

_Cause Maggie doesn't know,_

_Maggie doesn't know._

_I did him on her birthday._"

Maggie's reactions seemed pretty insignificant now, the cheers and applause from the rest of the table fading into background noise as I held glenn against my chest. It seemed stupid, looking back on it. Letting glenn getting away from me. And I was never a sharing person. I smiled as glenn spun in my arms, dancing against me and I could the small smirk tugging on his lips.

"_Maggie will know,_

_Maggie has to know,_

_Maggie's gotta know,_

_Gonna tell Maggie,_

_Gonna tell her myself._

_Maggie doesn't know,_

_Maggie doesn't know..._"

Glenn laughed as the song ended, cheeks flushed red and I couldn't help myself as I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Glenn was the first to pull away after forever, smacking me on the chest when he did.

"that was cruel." He whispered, eyes flickering to Maggie's now empty spot although the rest of the group was still laughing and smirking at the two of us.

"maybe…" I shrugged a shoulder, before ducking my head back down. "But I don't share well with others."


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**I'VE JUST SEEN A FACE - ACROSS THE UNIVERSE**

_**I've****just seen a face**  
**I can't forget the time or place where we just met**  
**he's just the guy for me and I want all the world to see we've met**  
**Mmm mmmm...**  
_

It was only rotten luck that I met him to be honest. Needless to say thanks to my dumbass best friend Lakyn, the one night I had from work to do studies was interrupted because he landed his stupid ass into hospital. I didn't want to know why this time but I did hear the snippets of 'bite' and 'what the hell' before he hung up.

I muttered under my breath as I trudged up the stairs of the hotel, cursing whatever corporate god that decided we should deliver this far away and my best friend for being a dumb prat. Mostly Lakyn.

"Pizza!" I huffed, banging on the room door and readjusting the baseball cap on my head. My breath seemed to catch as the door opened, eyes stuck to the guy in front of me.

_Breathe glenn..._

The guy looked a few years older than myself, dirty blonde hair a mess and dressed in a plain pair of jeans and white wife beater. His icy blue eyes flickered over me, a small smile curling his lips and I fought the stupid teenage part of me that wanted to smile back. Time and place and all that. Didn't stop the blush that worked its way onto my cheeks.

**_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware  
But as it is Ill dream of him tonight  
Da da da da da da_**

"You know what I've realised?" i sighed, shifting in my seat beside Lakyn's hospital bed. "I can't even ask anyone for advice, because literally everyone I know is the worst at dealing with their feelings."

"Hey," Lakyn protested weakly. "I'm not that bad."  
"Really?" i smirked, raising an eyebrow as I laid the paper crane I had been nervously making on his bed side table. "I mean, I love you, buddy, but watching you pretty much go nuts over the girl in calculus is right up there in the top ten most horrific experiences of my life."

"Shut up," he snorted, pushing my shoulder but his smile faltered slightly. "So what are you going to do about this guy?"  
"Nothing," i smiled "Genius, right?"  
"Um, are you being sarcastic?"  
"No." i rolled my eyes, jabbing him in the stomach with a finger and apologising quickly when he winced. Whatever the hell bit him was making his own body kick his ass. "I mean, that's the last time i take your pizza shift. But because I was an idiot and didn't, I've decided I'm just going to ignore it until it goes away."  
"Solid plan, dude," Lakyn snorted rolling his eyes.  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
"Yeah, you like it now, bitch?" Lakyn replied, giving me one of his stupid goofy grins and I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I looked at the ceiling.  
"Why am I surrounded by emotionally-crippled lunatics?"  
"Hey, you're an emotionally crippled- "  
"I know, I know, jeez," i said, cutting him off with a soft slap up the back of the head. "No need to rub it in, dude. besides, its not like i'm going to see him again."  
"Really, thats strange cause isn't that them over there?" Lakyn said indifferently, bursting out laughing when i turned around quickly, almost falling off the chair beside him but still grining like an idiot.

"Nice job ignoring it, Glenn," Lakyn muttered, trying his hardest not to laugh and i hit him in the arm.

"I hate you so much," i snarked, smirking just slightly as Lakyn smiled widely.

**_Falling, yes I am falling  
And he keeps calling me back again_**

"Amy! Didn't I just do this order?!" Andrea called through the kitchen, the blonde girl next to me frowning as she re-read the address.

"I dunno, seems the same address but it's different stuff." Amy shrugged, handing the crumpled bit of paper back to her sister. "Maybe he forgot something?"

"Another pizza and garlic bread?" Andrea raised a brow and I drowned out their gossip til I felt the sharp slap across the back of my head. I glared at the blonde girl in front of me, rubbing my skull.

"Glenn, you know everything." Amy smiled, ignoring me as I tried to argue. "You know who did any deliveries here?"

My heart plummeted as I saw the room number and address, hiding my face beneath my work hat as I continued back with my work. "Ahh, yeah…it was…um…me..?"

"Really?" Andrea smirked, "would you mind taking this one. We're okay with staff tonight and I got, uh, a big delivery in the other direction so…"

I glanced around the small kitchen, raising a brown when I noticed practically no orders waiting besides the one in her hands. Then again, I knew better than to argue with Andrea.

"Yeah, alright." I sighed, ignoring the feeling in my stomach as I ducked into my car.

**_I have never known the like of this  
I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight  
For other guys were never quite like this  
Mmm mmmm..._**

"Delivery." i managed out, my body practically shaking as I knocked on the door.

_God Glenn, get yourself together…_

My words once again died in my mouth as he ripped the front door open and my eyes went wide. His once messy hair was tidied up slightly although it still hung in his eyes. I wanted to punch myself as I let my eyes travel him, actually a bit disappointed by the fact he was wearing sleeves. I expected I had caught him off guard too, his mouth opened slightly as he looked at me.

"Um….pizza?" I mumbled quietly, half hiding behind the boxes in my hands.

"Hey" his look of surprise disappeared from his face, a small smile replacing it. "It's you."

"Yeah. Me, the delivery guy." I nodded slightly, smiling in spite of myself but it faltered. "wait, were…were you expecting andrea? Cause-cause that's okay too. I can give her your number if you like her? But no, I should ask her first in case you're some creep. Not that I think you're a creep!"

He covered my mouth with a quick hand, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I blushed, pulling away slowly.

"sorry, I babble when I'm nervous." I muttered out, not daring to look him in the face.

"You know, I wasn't waiting for the blonde?" he smiled, his cheeks flushed slightly as he looked down as his hands, switching his weight from foot to foot. "I was actually…um…expecting you?"

My jaw dropped at the barely there words and I could see his expression change quickly, as if he had done something wrong.

"it's cool, I'm sorry if I assumed." He babbled. "I shouldn't, I mean i-"

"you talk too much." I said quietly, covering his mouth this time and I could feel him smile beneath my fingers. "My name's glenn."

He grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers away but I could still see the hint of red across his face. "Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

**_F_**_**alling, yes I am falling**  
**And he keeps calling me back again**  
_


	3. Confessions Part II

**CONFESSIONS PART II - USHER**

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

I sat at the bar, fingers playing over the rim of my shot glass. A fake ID wasn't really an issue when you were friends with the people owned the bar and letting a 19 year old in may have been bad for business but to Dale, it was family that kept the place running and it was family that would be allowed in.  
I skulled the shot glass quickly, ignoring the burning in my throat as I motioned vaguely for another.  
"Why don't you settle down there son?" Dale broke in, laying a hand over my glass before I could try and fill it. "I'll get you a taxi. Go home to Daryl. He'll be worried."

Daryl.

My frame shook as I took a shuddering breath and that seemed enough to make Dale take the glass away, setting it down with the alcohol away from my grasp before sitting down in front of me.

"I fucked up." I breathed, frame still shaking as I laid my face down on the cool bar top. "Real bad Dale. I fucked up."

**-FLASHBACK-**

I pushed her away with a strong hand, not enough to hurt her but enough to make my point "I told you Maggie, no. I'm in love with Daryl. I'm sorry. It was a onetime thing and we had both just had too much to drink. That's it. I-"

Maggie groaned rolling her eyes before she grabbed my wrist in her vice like grip. "Glenn, I'm pregnant."

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"oh son." Dale sighed, leaning back to grab the strong whiskey behind him. "You might need this after all."

"I fucked up." I growled under my breath, slamming my head onto the bar a few times to hide the tears welling up in my eyes "she's keeping it, Dale. How am i supposed to tell Daryl. I can't…I ….i can't."

"you don't have much of a choice, son." Dale said a little sadly, finally noticing the photo on the bar in front of me. Daryl had his arm around my neck, cigarette in his free hand as he kissed my forehead, my cheeks were the brightest shade of red I had ever seen then but we were both smiling. That had been 3 years ago, just months after we had both come out as a couple. He had been so nervous…  
"I remember that day, you know? Daryl shifting around, not daring to look anyone in the eye. And then you grabbed his hand and kissed him. Right in front of everyone. You changed him Glenn. He would have done anything for you, if anyone even dared _look _at you wrong." he whispered, resting his arms onto the bar.

"I'm not ready for this Dale." I breathed, touching the picture with a hesitant finger as if it would burn and crumble away. "I'm not ready for a kid. I'm not ready to lose Daryl. I _can't _lose him."

"Faith, glenn. Faith." Dale breathed, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Daryl loves you, you know that."

"and I love him" I whispered, looking the old man hesitantly in the eyes. "so why'd I do it?"

"I can't answer that for you kid," he sighed, nodding to the doorway where a smiling Daryl just walked in. "but for now, you gotta tell him."

I spun in my chair, eyes meeting Daryl's across the room and I could see him smile falter at my expression. Worry skidded onto his face. I wanted to laugh bitterly.

I stood up slowly, both of us slowly making our way towards each other…

_This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the guy I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please  
_


	4. Bluebird

**A/N: so feedback is good as always. Let me know if there's certain songs or scenarios you want me guys to do. All will be Daryl / Glenn of course. Also let me know if you'd like some by other characters points of view on Daryl and Glenn.**

_**Christina Perri - Bluebird**_

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

They were together. Daryl and Carol.

They never said anything of course but people swore they could tell. You had to be blind to not see how much carol cared about Daryl, especially after Sophia. And Daryl cared, in his own rough way. Of course they could tell.

Everyone had been so happy. Smiling when they knew Daryl wasn't looking, knowing he'd snap at them either way. Still, the camp smiled none the less.

Everyone but me.

It had been a few weeks since Daryl had disappeared up to the shed away from the farm, still too raw from finding Sophia like...like _that_. He stayed up there, sharpening sticks into new bolts for his crossbow in silence. Everyone tended to give him space, Daryl's glare narrowing on me one day as i came up, canned food in hand. He sat against the wall of the shed, crossbow at his feet as he patted the small bluebird that had made its perch on his hand. It was strange to see; tough roughneck Daryl so gentle with something so small, so fragile. With a blushed jumble of words i threw the food at him, ignoring the small chuckle that came from behind me before he whistled quietly, the bluebird whistling back. Carol had been up a few times, one afternoon coming back with a sad smile.

My eyes caught Daryl at the tree line, crossbow tight on his shoulder. I ignored the strange feeling in my stomach as he caught my glance, nodding and I could feel Maggie's grip on my hand tighten.

It had been an awkward conversation but Maggie turned out to be my saving grace with Daryl. She kept my raging crush from spiralling. Kept me sane when carol got Daryl.

I let out a shuddering breath as I forced my eyes away from him, smiling slightly as he turned to walk away, bluebird flying around his shoulders.

"He's going hunting a few days." She said quickly, taking a seat beside Lori. "We shouldn't worry. He knows what he's doing."

I wanted to snap that we should be worried either way, biting my tongue as I looked away. Daryl was the best of us; walkers would never get the jump on him. They couldn't.

_This little bluebird came looking for you_

_I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time_

_And this little bluebird came looking again_

_I said we weren't even friends, she could have you_

I jumped up quickly, ignoring Maggie's hand on my arm as I snatched up dale's guitar. I grunted out some excuse, disappearing into the woods quickly, the opposite way to where Daryl had gone. I wasn't going to risk it.

I swore loudly when I was far enough away from camp, balling my hands in my hair. I didn't care about walkers at that point, falling down onto the log beside me with a shaky breath.

"Get a hold of yourself Glenn." I hissed under my breath, wiping at my eyes furiously. If I lied really well I could pretend that I had something in my eye. Unfortunately everyone at camp knew how much of a crap liar I was.

I let out another shaky breath as I balanced the guitar of my lap, strumming a few chords, the tension in my shoulders decreasing slowly. My mother had always sung to me when I was sick or upset, saying that if you paid music loud enough, you could keep the demons at bay. Sometimes I believed her.

My head snapped up, fumbling with the guitar as I heard the familiar whistle, frame relaxing when I saw Daryl's bluebird on the tree across from me. Well, I supposed it wasn't Daryl's but it might of well been with the amount of time Daryl had been caught with it.

"What do you want?" I smirked, blushing and ducking my head when I realised I was talking to a damn bird. "I don't know where Daryl is. Why don't you go look for him? Follow some poor squirrel. They'll end up dinner eventually. "

The bluebird whistled, stretching out its wings for a moment before getting comfortable. I snorted, smiling a little sadly.

"Look, no one would really call me and Daryl friends. Hell, he's probably better friends with you then me." I said truthfully, laying my head back against the tree behind me. My breath shuddered again, ignoring the sting of moisture behind my eyes as I plucked a few more chords.

The bluebird whistled loudly.

"You like that, huh? Who'd of guessed, Glenn Rhee. Musical genius." I smirked, laughing slightly when it looked at me. "Talking to birds, first sign of insanity. Like all the great composers ... Or was that painters?"

The bluebird whistled again and I shook my head, playing a few chords. "Yeah alright, if I'm gonna be a musical genius lets you and me think of some lyrics huh?"

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest_

_She swears that you may be better than all the rest_

_I said, "No, you've got it all wrong._

_If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."_

It became routine over the next few days. Disappearing into the woods with Dale's guitar, ignoring the worried looks from Maggie and the curious looks from Dale.

The bluebird was always there when I arrived, settling in on the log as I began to play. I would smile when it finally took off, only then ever making my way back to camp as I shoved the tiny lyric book I had found last raid into town into my back jean pocket.

Lyrics were easier than they probably should have been, although talking to the bluebird always seemed to be a constant as well. It was strange, the ease I felt talking to something that wasn't waiting for its turn to but in, just listening. Even with the one sided conversation, my mind supplied comments to most of its mannerisms.

I ignored the part that said I should have been worried about it.

I slammed down my guitar onto the wet ground, burying my head in my hands as I stopped singing.

"Stop looking at me like that." I glared at the bluebird, which twisted its head as it whistled.

"No, I know I'm pathetic. I don't need you to comment." I huffed, grabbing the guitar to sit back only to set it down and lean toward the bird again. "But seriously?! Daryl Dixon! If he didn't kick my ass, carol probably would. Now they're together and all that."

I sat back, staring at the chords as I played, singing quietly along. The bluebird whistled, making me raise my eyes slightly with a deep sigh.

"Yes I like him. A lot." I said barely, looking back down. "Doesn't change the fact I have this song."

_This little bluebird won't come here anymore_

_So I went looking for her, and I found you_

It'd been almost a week and a half since Daryl had disappeared into the woods to hunt. It wasn't uncommon of course, food in the woods was scarce and he had been gone longer back at the last camp. Then again since we had arrived at the Greene farm, hunting was no longer as necessary as before. Carol was finally beginning to worry and I bit back the vicious part of me for the first time.

I grabbed the guitar like always, Maggie sending me the customary 'be safe' look as I went. I resisted rolling my eyes.

Still, I froze as I came into my place in the woods and my heart dropping slightly at the missing bright shade of blue. My grip tightened on the neck of the guitar, my mind spinning through the worst situations like it got eaten by some wild animal or even worse, a walker. It made my heart drop probably more than it should have.

There was a small 'click' behind me as a twig snapped underfoot and I spun, ready to swing my precious guitar into the face of the thing behind me.

_Please don't be a walker_ I prayed silently, thanking and hating god when Daryl caught my hands. The guitar stopped centimetres from his face and I swore, dropping quickly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I spluttered out. "I heard something and I thought it was a walker and then I-"

"Shut up Glenn." Daryl rolled his eyes, my breath catching in my throat when he said my name. Not china man. Not chink. Just Glenn.

Daryl raised a brow as my cheeks flushed and I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I managed finally, caught off guard by the chuckle that left Daryl's lips.

"You know you don't play very quietly." He smirked, nodding to the guitar I dropped. "Then again you don't talk very quietly either. Not out here anyway."

My head snapped up as I heard the familiar whistle, the bluebird landing on Daryl's arm and I narrowed my eyes on it.

"Traitor." I muttered out before choking. "Wait... You mean..?!"

"You really think this thing goes anywhere I don't?" Daryl said seriously, trying to look me in the eye. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I snorted, not daring to look at him. "To avoid getting my ass kicked...besides you got Carol."

"You got Maggie." He bit out, his expression strange and I shook my head.

"I never had Maggie, she was helping me not going insane with this thing I had for you."

Daryl sighed, shaking his head. "You know I wouldn't have kicked your ass if you told me."

I rolled my eyes, catching the bluebird on my hand. Daryl reached out hesitantly, taking a small step forward to stroke its feathers. I couldn't help the heat in my cheeks, Daryl way too close and I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah and why's that?"

My breaths were ragged and my eyes glued to Daryl as his rough fingers brushed down the bluebirds back softly, continuing down my wrist as he looked at me beneath his lashes.

"Cause I would have told you carol was doing the same for me with you..."

**a/n: and that's another one down. Tell me if I'm too horrible at these. Ive never really done song fics before. Or oneshots. Like I said, feedback on things you wanna see is always fantastic too :D**

**xoxox**


End file.
